


Fever

by JaneDou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDou/pseuds/JaneDou
Summary: - Раньше не мог сказать?- Раньше?- До того, как я нарушив клятву «Не навреди» согласился пустить тебя на место преступления!





	1. Chapter 1

Первым, что возвестило о возвращении Шерлока стали даже не шаги на лестнице, сегодня необычно тяжелые, а громкий кашель, в котором натренированный слух доктора сразу уловил признаки надвигающихся проблем. Зашедший в комнату детектив подтвердил его опасения – бледный, с лихорадочным румянцем, запавшими, блестящими глазами и огромными коричневыми синяками под ними. Не смотря на +10, показанные градусником, Шерлок буквально кутался в тяжелое зимнее пальто и шарф. С тяжелым вздохом он опустился в кресло.  
\- Тебе надо в больницу, - произнес Джон, подняв упавший с подлокотника шарф. – Ты правда неважно выглядишь.  
\- Чувствую себя не так уж и плохо. Это обычная простуда, не переживай, - сиплым, надломленным голосом возразил Шерлок. - Подождать еще пару дней, и буду как новенький.  
К концу фразы его снова разобрал кашель, и вблизи оказалось, что высокий лоб покрыт испариной.  
\- «Подождать несколько дней», которые я тебе дал, прошли несколько дней назад. А о твоем состоянии позволь судить мне, – пальцы врача сомкнулись на запястье, и на несколько секунд наступила тишина – брюнет все еще переводил дух. – Тахикардия… Шерлок, это уже не шутка. Мы сейчас же едем.  
\- Джон, не суетись. Скоро все будет хорошо.  
\- Ты принял какое-то лекарство? Откуда такая уверенность? – мужчина наблюдал, как его друг, пошатываясь, поднялся из кресла, скинул пальто и побрел в сторону дивана. Видимо, сидеть сил уже не было.  
\- Ничего я не принимал. Мне просто надо поспать, - улегшись, и скрестив на груди руки, вероятно, чтобы согреться, ответил Шерлок.  
\- Ничего… Конечно, тебе надо поспать, но не раньше, чем я тебя осмотрю.  
\- Повторяю – все хорошо, - приступ кашля заставил повернуться на бок.  
\- Кашель влажный, значит, скорее всего бронхит или пневмония, - уверенно сказал Ватсон. – Пожалуйста, Шерлок, не заставляй меня применять силу, и перестань упрямиться. Я всего лишь измерю температуру и послушаю легкие.  
\- Ты хирург, - возразил Шерлок, все же пытаясь сесть.  
\- А еще я военный врач, считай универсал. Не вставай, оставайся на диване, только сядь боком, и подожди немного – я схожу за стетоскопом.  
Вернувшийся две минуты спустя с чемоданчиком врач увидел Холмса, поджавшего под себя ногу, и боком привалившегося к спинке дивана.  
\- Я в сознании. Давай поскорей закончим – я очень хочу спать, что странно.  
\- Не сомневаюсь – организм, даже твой, не дурак, и хочет отключиться. Я быстро, не переживай, - Джон уселся за спиной друга, и твердой рукой поддерживая того за плечо от падения начал осмотр. Минуту спустя он пересел вперед, а еще через минуту стетоскоп перекочевал на шею. – Как я и думал – дыхание поверхностное, и в легких и в бронхах жуткие хрипы.   
Принесенным едва влажным полотенцем Джон отер лицо больного, и провел по лбу термометром.  
\- Давно ты носишь с собой детский градусник? – ответа на этот вопрос Шерлок не стал дожидаться. – Судя по твоему испуганно – озадаченному лицу у меня нет жара, и теперь ты не знаешь, как заставить меня поехать в…  
\- 39.8  
\- Что?  
\- Шерлок, у тебя 39.8. Мне очень не нравится это сочетание.   
\- Какое? – Шерлок опять прислонился к спинке.  
\- Вероятная запущенная пневмония, запущенный бронхит, такой жар,- вернув друга в вертикальное положение, Джон ощупал его шею. – И увеличенные миндалины. Я звоню в скорую.  
\- Зачем? Джон…  
\- Тебе надо сделать рентген и принять антибиотики, а у меня с собой только бесполезный лидокаин в спрее. Никаких лекарств в доме нет, потому что Шерлок Холмс не болеет, - последнюю фразу врач сказал несколько зло, а потом вздохнул. – А еще потому, что у всего, что было, закончился срок годности, и я не успел обновить аптечку. Идиот... Еще мне не нравится твой пульс. Подручными средствами я не справлюсь.  
Шерлок слышал шорох одежды, когда Джон доставал телефон, но набрать номер скорой Ватсон не успел – аппарат зазвонил раньше.  
\- Да, Грег… Нет, сейчас никак, у него сильный жар – мы едем в больницу.  
\- Кто это? – прочистив горло, спросил Холмс.  
\- Лестрейд. Договорю и вызову скорую, потерпи, - мужчина хотел вернуться к разговору, но Шерлок сел и протянул руку.  
\- Дай телефон, пожалуйста.  
\- Нет, Шерлок, не сейчас.  
\- Дай. Мне. Чертов. Телефон, - совершенно севшим голосом потребовал он, и добавил: – Пожалуйста.  
\- Шерлок.  
\- Я не при смерти, - повысив голос, Шерлок спровоцировал новый приступ кашля.  
\- Это не на долго,- всполошился Ватсон, но телефон все же в протянутую руку вложил.  
\- Инспектор?.. Адрес? Скоро будем.  
\- Что? Грэг! – телефон снова оказался у разозленного Джона. – Он едва на ногах держится! Я не… - вздохнув, он упер руку в бок. – 5 минут, не больше.  
Нажав «Отбой», Джон снова измерил пульс недовольно смотрящего на него детектива.  
\- Еще и аритмия. Раньше не мог сказать?  
\- Раньше?  
\- До того, как я нарушив клятву «Не навреди» согласился пустить тебя на место преступления!  
\- Это не важно, - отмахнулся Шерлок.  
\- Да что ты?! – искренне возмутился доктор, смерив друга соответствующим взглядом.  
\- Чем тебя убедил Гарри?  
\- Грэг убедил меня тем, что за нами сейчас заедет карета скорой, которая, так и быть, отвезет к нему, а потом доставит прямиком в больницу.  
\- Тебя так легко переманить … - Шерлок опять согнулся от кашля. На улице раздался вой сирены, что заставило мужчин удивленно переглянуться.   
\- Все, чтобы ты заткнулся, перестал тратить силы, и загонять себя в гроб на моих глазах.


	2. Chapter 2

Мужчина сидел, уставившись в одну точку и прислонившись к стенке автомобиля. Бригада посматривала на него с легкой неприязнью – едва он уселся, сразу заявил, что расскажет все грязные секреты любого, кто попробует хоть что-то ввести в его систему до того, как он сам это позволит. Шерлок почти отключился, но скорая домчала до места за считанные минуты, и пришлось выбираться наружу, что учитывая высокую посадку машины и слабеющие ноги могло стать почти проблемой. На удивление детектив довольно бодро спрыгнул на землю, только слегка покачнувшись.  
\- Чувствую себя лучше, не смотря на то, что все болит… Странно.  
\- Ничуть, - поднимаясь по ступенькам парадной лестницы отозвался Джон. - Ты сейчас функционируешь на чистом адреналине. В начале болезни, особенно при высокой температуре, кажется, что все не так плохо, а по факту организм просто защищается от шока.  
Шерлок ничего на это не ответил, только хмыкнул. К ним уже шел один из подчиненных Лестрейда, чтобы проводить в комнату, где нашли тело.   
\- Боже правый, Шерлок…- Грэг, едва увидев детектива, засомневался в правильности своего решения позвать его сюда. - Я думал Джон преувеличивает.  
\- Ты тоже прекрасно выглядишь, - почти не обращая внимания на разговоры, Холмс окинул комнату цепким взглядом, по привычке впитывая и анализируя каждый образ.  
На маленьком столике перед камином стакан виски и чашка чая, по центру – блюдечко с печеньем, а на самом столе немного крошек.  
\- Кто жертва?  
\- Оливер и Гвэндолин Джонс – супружеская пара. Миссис Джонс скончалась по пути в больницу несколько минут назад, а вот мистеру Джонсу повезло больше – он доехал живым.  
\- Причина смерти еще не ясна?  
\- Говорят, инфаркт, - ответил инспектор.  
\- У обоих стариков сразу? Не смешите меня, никто не глуп настолько, чтобы в это поверить. Давно вы тут? – прохаживаясь по комнате, и рассматривая стены Шерлок, думая, что делает это незаметно, скользнул рукой сначала к запястью, где задержал ее на несколько секунд, а потом к шее. От Джона эти жесты не укрылись, и он немного напрягся.  
\- Минут 20, а что?  
\- Многие яды уже найти не получится. Он должен был продержаться ровно столько, чтобы подействовать, значит лед… - мужчина замолчал, и развернулся.  
\- Шерлок? – первым неладное почувствовал доктор. Детектив посмотрел на него немного испуганными глазами. – Что такое? – ответом послужили судорожно поднятые плечи и хрип. Рука Холмса взметнулась к груди, а через секунду он уже упал.- Шерлок!  
Врач сразу же кинулся к другу, беспомощно перебиравшему руками в воздухе, и пытавшимся сфокусировать взгляд. Еще несколько хрипов из тяжело поднимавшейся груди, и тело обмякло.  
\- Черт! – поднеся руку к лицу брюнета, Ватсон помрачнел. Распахнул пальто пошире, а рубашку закатал, обнажив ребра. Все это он проделал, отдавая распоряжения. - Там на улице стоит карета скорой помощи. Скажите, что мне нужен спирт или йод, скальпель, какой-нибудь катетер и колба или пакет. – суета вокруг не замедлилась, но за необходимым никто не пошел. – Я врач, а у него жидкость в легких и считанные секунды до клинической смерти. Быстрее! – последнее слово он рявкнул на весь этаж.  
Через минуту в комнату ворвался парамедик с реанимационным набором, позванный одним из полицейских.  
\- Вы принесли?  
\- Сэр, позвольте нам…  
\- Дайте мне антисептик и скальпель! – в голосе проскользнуло что-то такое, что заставило парамедика дать Джону инструмент. Сделав разрез над четвертым ребром, предварительно облив бок Шерлока, свои руки и скальпель спиртом, Джон вставил катетер в появившееся отверстие, из которого в подготовленный пакет сразу полилась желтоватая жидкость. Наблюдавший за этим молодой врач сначала переводил немного ошалелый взгляд с Джона на рану Шерлока и на Грэга, а потом умчался, и быстро вернулся с каталкой. Когда Шерлока повезли к машине, Джон ненадолго отстал, и к нему подошел Лестрейд.  
\- Это… Жутко, но…  
\- Жутко, на этом остановимся.  
\- Часто приходилось такое проделывать?  
\- Случалось, - выдохнув, Ватсон направился следом за каталкой. – Вот идиот… 

***  
Горло обожгло, но скоро боль прошла. Мозг автоматически отметил тихое шипение, выдал «ИВЛ», и отключился.

***  
Что-то на лице жутко действовало на нервы, и рука, которой удалось подняться с третьей попытки, сама собой потянулась, чтобы убрать раздражитель, но ее удержали.  
\- Даже не думай. Это кислородная маска – она тебе пока нужна, придется потерпеть. Спи.

***  
Дышать по прежнему было тяжело, но уже намного легче. Уже ничего не болело, но даже пошевелить рукой сил не было.

***  
В голове проясняется, но глаза не хотят открываться, а слова пытаются сорваться с губ, но не получается даже хрипа, только тихое сипенье, после которого по горлу струится живительная влага.  
\- Тихо, не пытайся пока говорить.  
Кашель, сухой, больно дерущий горло и перебивающий дыхание, заставляет поморщится. Сам того не желая, скоро Шерлок опять проваливается в сон.

***  
По глазам ударил яркий свет больничных ламп, чувства оказались до предела обострены: писк кардиомонитора, игла в руке, запах чистящего средства. Медсестра, заметившая, что пациент проснулся, тут же показалась в поле зрения, и улыбнулась:  
\- С возвращением, мистер Холмс. Хотите попить?  
Не рискуя говорить, Шерлок только кивнул. Пока девушка наливала воду, он поднял кровать, и вскоре принял стакан с водой. Рука была очень слабой, но с таким грузом справилась. Допив, и отдав стакан, мужчина постучал себя по запястью. Девушка оказалась понятливая.  
\- Сейчас два часа ночи, сэр. Вас привезли пять дней назад, - кивнув в знак того, что принял информацию, Шерлок глазами начал искать хоть что-то, на чем можно писать, и ручку. Девушка, уже собравшаяся уходить, у входа обернулась. – Ваш друг, доктор Ватсон, просил передать, если вы проснетесь, пока его не будет, чтобы вы не волновались, он приедет утром.


	3. Chapter 3

После ночного пробуждения Шерлок еще долго смотрел в потолок, но в конце концов усталость взяла свое, и он заснул. Именно заснул, а не отключился, а потому, когда в девять утра дверь в палату тихо открылась, Холмс был отдохнувшим и полным сил. Джон, заглянувший в палату, с облегчением выдохнул.  
\- Слава Богу…, - радости от осознания того, что друг жив, хватило не надолго. Проигнорировав стул у кровати, доктор встал прямо напротив Шерлока, с другой стороны койки. – Ты идиот! Ты… У меня даже слов нет! – голос начал опасно повышаться, и Джон, вспомнив, где находится, на секунду закрыл глаза, после чего заговорил спокойнее. – Будь добр, объясни, пожалуйста, как за неделю, что я провел у бывшего сослуживца на свадьбе, ты умудрился подхватить бронхит и воспаление легких да еще и запустить их до такой степени? –Шерлок молчал, внимательно слушая. – Нет, даже не это самое главное. К черту солнечную систему и имена! К черту очищение «жесткого диска», но скажи мне, почему ты, взрослый, невероятно умный человек не пошел к врачу, когда понял, что у тебя, черт побери, не простая простуда?! Неужели у тебя настолько отсутствует хоть какой-то здравый смысл и инстинкт самосохранения?  
В противовес голосу Джона, который все же слышали 4 соседние палаты, голос Шерлока едва слышал он сам.  
\- Спасибо.  
Этот прием известен давно – если надо успокоить кричащего собеседника – с каждой фразой необходимо говорить все тише. У Шерлока это получилось не намеренно – растерзанное инфекцией горло и голосовые связки, которые не использовали почти неделю не позволяли говорить громче.  
\- Что?  
\- Я знаю, что ты сделал в том доме, - говорить приходилось короткими предложениями. - Ты спас мне жизнь. Снова. Спасибо, Джон.  
Ватсон внимательно смотрел на друга, а потом все же сдался, и расслабил плечи.  
\- Разве я мог по другому? Шерлок, ну и напугал ты нас.  
\- Нас?  
\- Меня, Грэга. Даже Майкрофта, но меня все равно больше.  
\- Прости.  
Успокоившись, Джон все же сел на стул, и, по привычке, заскользил взглядом по аппаратам, анализируя показатели.  
\- Кто понизил дозу морфия?  
\- Я.  
\- Шерлок, дренаж, конечно, сделан хорошо, но тем не менее, у тебя трубка в легком, - Ватсон словно объяснял маленькому ребенку, почему нельзя хватать горячую сковородку голыми руками.  
\- Он мешал думать.  
\- Ну конечно, - согласился Джон, и дотянувшись до кнопки подачи обезболивающего повысил его уровень. – Над чем думал?  
\- Популярнейшая загадка про отравление. Двое принимают один и тот же яд, но один быстро умирает, а второй остается жив.  
\- Дело Джонсов? Но…  
\- Его же еще не закрыли?   
\- Нет, пока нет. Есть идеи?  
\- Конечно, - словно само собой разумеющееся ответил детектив. С каждым сказанным словом голос звучал чуть тверже и громче. – Ты помнишь, что стояло на столике, когда мы пришли?  
Ватсону понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы возродить в память картинку.  
\- Бокал из-под виски, кстати, пригубленный всего несколько раз, чашка с чаем и печенье.  
\- Точно. Убийце надо было сымитировать сердечный приступ – лекарств для этого сущесвует множество, но…  
\- Но надо было сделать так, чтобы его не нашли ни в крови, ни в том, с помощью чего его ввели в организм, - подхватил Джон, устраиваясь поудобней.  
\- Именно. Еще надо было сделать так, чтобы старики приняли его безо всякой задней мысли, то есть оно должно быть безвкусным, прозрачным и не иметь запаха.  
\- Значит, многие капли отлетают.  
\- Но еще больше остаются, - Шерлок практически сел, подняв часть кровати. – Не суть чем – суть как и кто. И почему она умерла, а он нет? Думай, Джон. Сначала вычислим убийцу.  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- Ты рассмотрел фото на каминной полке?  
\- Как-то не успел. Что там?  
\- Несколько фото – сами Джонсы, их дочь, дочь и ее муж, внучка, и внучка и ее жених. Жениха жертвы не одобряли?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Его фото на полку поставили к приходу внучки – уж слишком неуклюже оно стоит, по сравнению с ровным полукругом других фото, - пояснил Холмс.  
\- Хорошо. Думаешь, это жених?  
\- Уверен. А еще уверен, что деньги этой семьи интересовали его куда больше юной девушки.  
\- Но как он их отравил?  
\- О, вот тут начинается самое интересное. Лед.

***  
\- Лед?  
\- Играя роль хорошего мальчика, и отправив невесту спать наверх, он предложил Джонсам за ними поухаживать. Налил мистеру Джонсу виски, сделал для его жены чай… А дальше все просто – чай получился слишком горячим, да и какой виски безо льда.  
\- Но почему умерла только женщина? – спросил Лестрейд, стоявший у двери палаты.   
\- В горячем чае лед растворился быстрее, и она выпила смертельную дозу почти залпом, а в виски лед таял медленней, соответственно, и дозу мистер Джонс получил меньше, - пояснил Джон. – Ему просто повезло – не успел он пригубить напиток, как жене стало плохо.  
\- Вот ведь сукин сын!  
\- Обычный аферист, - произнес Шерлок. – Но, надо признать, голова у него работает.

***  
\- Честное слово, если ты еще раз доведешь себя до такого состояния, я…  
\- Странно,- словно не слушая друга, Холмс мечтательно смотрел в окно кэба, увозящего их от больницы. - Мне вдруг так захотелось мороженого.  
\- Шерлок!


End file.
